


Hubris

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Psyche, Pneuma and Leukós [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kuroko, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Multi, kuroko's zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: "Arrogance is an annoying trait in an opponent"We have plenty of sayings and stories warning against angering the quiet and unassuming person. Nash. Jr should have paid attention to his English teacher maybe he would have taken more care not to anger Kuroko Tetsuya.Righteous rage is a powerful thing and a blinding light all on its own.





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. It wouldn't leave me alone(it kept me up at night and everything) so here god damn take the thing. 
> 
> I don't know what to title this, any suggestions?

4th Q – 79- 87 – Vorpal Swords Vs Jabberwock

**[Kuroko Tetsuya]**

_**Drip.** _

_**Drip.** _

_**Drip.** _

Arrogance was annoying characteristic to have in an opponent.

Tetsuya felt his lip curl at the thought.

"Yo! Kurokicchi, you okay?" Kise-kun called from the bench. Bringing Tetsuya’s thoughts away from the sharp rage that was pulsing under his rib cage.

The ball made its way into his hands before he could find an answer for his friend. Touching the ball awaken or released something he only felt the edges of in previous games. It washed everything from his mind but the game away.

He weaved past the Jabberwock players like they were pylons in an exercise leaving spectators, his team and the Jabberwock alike with jaw dropped and dry mouths.

 

 

**[Midoriama Shintarou]**

Kuroko was silent after he came on to the court which Shintarou found notable. Shintarou couldn’t see Kuroko’s eyes but when his lip curled up in a snarl, it raised red flags in Shintarou’s mind.

“Yo! Kurokicchi, you okay?” Shintarou heard Kise call from the bench probably has seen the same signs.

Kuroko looked like he was weighing an answer but then Akashi passed the ball to him.

However, instead of misdirecting the pass like the teams and spectators has come to expect. Shintarou (and others) jaw dropped watching Kuroko (the shadow) danced and disappeared around the Jabberwock players. He could of liken it to watching Aomine or Kagami with their (light) talent. Glancing around and it was obvious that nearly no expected this. Not even the absolute Akashi looked to have expected this.

Kagami and Aomine though were the only two that did not look shocked. Both had peculiar looks that Shintarou didn’t have a chance to pounder more when he heard a sharp intake of breath that caused his attention to be drawn back to the game.

Shintarou glanced back to Kuroko. His heart tried to escape through his throat when he saw Kuroko go for a layup.

What was Kuroko thinking!?

 

**[Kuroko Tetsuya]**

**_Swish._ **

 

As the ball fell in and Tetsuya landed. He turned and began running back up the court. Distantly he knew the court and crowd had fallen silent but it he couldn’t muster up a care beyond the satisfaction of getting a basket. Everything felt muted and the only thing that mattered was this game with this team. Though the crowd soon began wildly cheering once the shock died away.

“What the hell was that?” Nash Jr. Yelled eyes not leaving the net.

Tetsuya didn’t turn around or stop, but replied back, “I just scored a basket.”

The Jabberwock on the court let out growls and some curses. Soon the rest of his team caught up. Tetsuya couldn’t help but smirk. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun both offered a fist bump with answering smirks.

“Actually Tetsuya, I would like to know that as well,” Akashi-kun muttered. Tetsuya let his hair part and looked Akashi in the eye.

There was barely a heartbeat before, “Zone!?” Akashi-kun breathed out in shock. There was a sharp intake from everyone on the court and Tetsuya felt the weight of several eyes upon him. The only ones not were not staring at him was Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun.

“Yes,” Tetsuya shrugged distractedly as the Jabberwock team’s offense coming at them.

His vision narrowed back to the negative world and everything fell away. As Tetsuya met them head-on, liberated the ball and had it passed to Aomine-kun down the court in a single breath.

There would be time for talk later.

 

**[Kise Ryouta]**

Kuroko alone was proving a dangerous opponent to face when in the zone; seemingly disappearing at will and pulling off steal after steal.

“Scary, a player like this was hiding in Kuroko-kun,” Takao shivered from beside him. The others on the bench nodded. Ryouta was getting goosebumps just thinking about facing this Kuroko.

“A stark reminder that Kuroko was a miracle whether the basketball community remembers him or not,” Huyga muttered.

Ryouta watched as the Jabberwock team get twitchier and angrier at each steal, drive and pass Kuroko pulled off that led to a point. (Which was most of them).

Ryouta watched as Kuroko passed the ball toward the net in his Alley-oop though twice it’s normal speed. He noted that Aomine and Kagami were already jumping for a double team dunk. Ryouta had to have admiration how the three of them were so in-sync to pull something like that off.

When the two aces landed, Ryouta felt something had change vastly on the court. It dispersed out like a phantom shock wave. It set his teeth on edge and his brain as screaming about the danger. Every single teammate felt the same as they all straighten and held themselves still as they watched the court.

“Aomine-kun and Taiga-kun just entered the zone,” Momoi whispered, Ryouta whipped his head around to the wide-eye pinkette.

“So you telling me we have three players on the court in the zone,” Riko choked. Momoi nodded not taking her eyes off the court. Ryouta turned back to the court.

This game just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

 

**[Kuroko Tetsuya: Aomine Daiki: Kagami Taiga.]**

The thing about being shadow and light meant that there was a point where you blended together a little while in the game. Playing with two aces in the zone that had a similar resonance and an in zone shadow who had partnered with both for a considerable amount of time had its effects. Tetsuya received the ball. They began running down the court passing between the shield and blocks.

Nash and the rest of his team fell back to trying to block us from getting to the paint. Trusting that one of us would get the basket, the ball was thrown.

Daiki and Taiga used Tetsuya to get the extra momentum of leverage and jumped for the dunk.

 

**[Akashi Seijuurou]**

 

Seijuurou never contemplated that Tetsuya could enter the zone but yet for the last part the fourth quarter Tetsuya was. Tetsuya after the first layup had stuck to passing and stealing the ball. However, that more was enough with how Tetsuya seemed to teleport around the court and disappear even to his own emperor’s eye.

It only became easier for Tetsuya to disappear when Daiki and Taiga when both entered the zone. They controlled the court masterfully with their steadfast teamwork that carefully made sure not to ignore Midoriama or Akashi.

Thirty seconds left. Seijuurou passed the ball to Tetsuya when he became stalled by Nash. They needed one more basket to win. Tetsuya, Daiki, and Taiga pierced and warped through Jabberwock defense.

They were only stopped outside the paint for a couple of seconds. Tetsuya arched a shot for the net that Seijuurou, Ryouta and Satsuki [and anyone else that had an analytical mind] all recognized as closer to Daiki’s formless shot style than Tetsuya’s own.

 

Taiga and Daiki used the already bracing Tetsuya’s shoulder as a springboard to jump for the ball as it came down towards the net.

_**Swish.** _

_**Thud.** _

_**Whistle.** _

_**Buzzer.** _

**Game End – 93- 91 – Vorpal Swords Vs Jabberwock**

 

Something is different

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written if anyone is interested but honestly, I don't know yet if anyone will like this so complete one-shot it will sit.
> 
> About the fact that Kuroko pulled off a lay-up. I am of the opinion he has the ability to play basketball like the rest of them, he simply has learned and ingrained strange habits because of his misdirection play style, it more of mental block than a physical inability hence when in the zone where your sole focus narrows down to just the game the mental block wouldn't exist.
> 
> Edited 9/26/2018


End file.
